wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stonewell (City)
Stonewell is a non-canon city made up by SalvationTheIceAndNightWing. If you would like to make a character who resides in Stonewell, please ask first! :D If you want, and I accept, you can make your own gang or cult as long as you tell me: What the Gang does, where they lived, their morales, their leader and the age range.|Stonewell is located at the red dot Layout Stonewell is a fairly large city located on the coast right outside of the Sea Kingdom. There are many buildings and shops- hospitals, stores, antique stores, armories you name it! The middle of the city is always busy, but on the border it is far calmer with many gardens and alleyways. In the center of the town is the mayors office, and a lot of other major buildings. In the center, everything is closely packed, but if you go to the border there is a lot more room. There is also a large lake in the center of the city, which is one of the main sources of fresh water. History Stonewell is an extremely old city, dating back to soon after the Scorching. It was once destroyed by an earthquake, but built up again a hundred years later. There is an old belief that Albatross was never killed, and resides in the sea near the shore at nighttime, waiting for his next victim. Most dragons disregard it as a horror story you tell misbehaving dragonets, but some citizens are strong believers in that tale. Legends Stonewell is not your average city. There is a dragon spoken of like a god, one who has saved the city from destruction time after time. They are called Volt, and they are a hero in the public eye. They have killed an evil mayor, kept two fighting tribes far away from the City, and so much more. Volt Citizens Stonewell welcomes any mixed-breed dragons, and for that reason it is shunned by most purebred tribes. There are very little guards from the Tribes in Stonewell, and the few there are can be found at the center. In result of that, in and around the border of Stonewell, gangs, cults and crime prospers. The worst of the gangs and cults are usually felt with, but those not regarded as an immediate threat avoid any or most punishments. List of Citizens and their occupations- Regal- Mayor https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Jackal_(Honeycrisps)Jackal - Jewelry shop called "Jewelry by Jackal" is owned by her. Axolotl(SnowballtheIcewing) - Restaurant called "Lottie's Diner" is owned by her. Squelch(SnowballtheIcewing27) - works at "Lottie's Diner" Crowcall - owns a bakery called "Crow's Sweet Treats" Gracieux - ice skater and dancer Kostomarov - singer Vanilla - Good baker (missing) Kanto - Student (missing) Galaxy - One of the smartest dragons of Stonewell, one of the youngest Ombrè- Owner of Ombrè’s Animus Enchantments Emporium Reverence- Tressure hunter that gets the Animous touched items for Ombrè Soaringblaze - Author Stonewell Guard Since the City rarely gets any help from the tribe queens, they set up those own “army.” Not the largest in size, as it is a new force, there are only about 100 dragons. They are to respond to any threats, attempt to stamp out the AHA cult, and maintain order around the city. He Mayor has absolute control over the army. Commandeer- Cicada General-Wildwhisper Soliders: Isopod Eleonora Gangs A couple of the known gangs are- *The Seaside Gang- Leader- Thug, Members- Hydra, Trench, Dusk, Shock, Infestation, Frost, Sizzle, Phantom, Raci *The Tigers- Leader- Tigress, Members- Zealous, Heatwave, Skyline, Thunderstorm, Mapleleaf, Seafoam, Caribou, Sleet, Undertow *The FireMist Gang- Leader- Stone, Members- Laser, Carapace, Twig, Fear, Doom, Skyrocket, Intimidate, Sword, Shark *The Eevee Association- Leader- Basin, Members- Nightdweller, Ashstorm, Eon, Jolt, Psychic, Glimmer *The Haunted Forest Gang- Leader- Black Rose, Members- Elegance, *The Canopy Gang- Leader-Spruce, Members- Rose, Magpie *The Oceanig Gang-Leader- Seashell, Members- *Night's Gand-Leader-NightHaunter-Members-Iceflow,Circuit,Kraken,Sap *The Claw of Light- Leader-Talon, Members- Headhunter, Echo, Mantis The Seaside Gang The Seaside Gang is a group of mistreated, abandoned and homeless dragonets that gripes together and made their own family. It is loosely organized and they aren’t a violent bunch, they only steal what they need and sometimes get into a small fight. They live in an abandoned warehouse close to the shore. Thug Hydra Trench the Hybrid Dusk (Salvation & Crimson) Infestation Frost the Hybrid Sizzle the Hybrid Shock the Hybrid Phantom(Modern) The Tigers (Created by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing, adopted by ScarabthesandWing111) The Tigers are infamous around Stonewell. They have pulled off more robberies than any other gang, but stay away from violence. They are practically invisible and do not stay in one set location. They are wanted by literally every Tribe, for fear they will strike at the purebred towns next. Tigress Zealous Heatwave the SkyWing Skyline Thunder Storm Mapleleaf Seafoam the Hybrid Caribou the SandWing Sleet the Icewing Undertow Gila - former member The FireMist Gang The FireMist Gang can be described as harsh, strict and aggressive. They are violent and often jump civilians, and are the most wanted gang in Stonewell.They live wherever they please and often fight amongst themselves, but no one challenges Stone. Stone the MudWing Sword Laser Carapace Twig the LeafWing Fear Doom Skyrocket Intimidate Shark Borealis Redd Rose(Formerly) The Eevee Association A gang of dragons (based of the eeveeloutions from pokemon, most are for the Pokemon based contest) who live near a pond on the outskirts of Stonewell and occasionally raid the city. Not a violent group but can most certainly fight. Basin Nightdweller (Occasionally, he will come to Stonewell city to see the Eevee Associatio. Other than that, he mainly lives in the Rainforest) Ashstorm Eon Jolt Psychic Glimmer The Haunted Forest Gang The Haunted Forest lives directly outside of Stonewells borders in the dark part of a bordering forest. Many wanderers came back from the Forest reporting dark phantoms with masks who would steal from them in the night. That of course was the Haunted Forest Gang. Black Rose Elegance the LeafWing Strawberry the LeafWing Honeycrisp Current the Hybrid Bio Comet the LeafWing Meteor Cherry Blossom Lilypad Grass Foxfire The Canopy Gang (Created by Snowball) The Canopy Gang is a group mostly thrives who steal whatever they can, and will do anything for enough money. They are known for causing massive destruction to the city, but don't usually hurt dragons. Spruce the Leafwing Rose the Mudwing Magpie Spessartine Supernova The Oceanic Gang (Created by Modern) They kill civillians in Stonewell every once in a while, but mainly attack other gangs. They don't fight among themselves, they are more like an army, attacking other gangs, trying to force themselves to the top. They also steal. The gang is mainly consisted of Seawings and Sea hybrids, but there are other tribes. They live near the sea. Seashell (Modern) Night's Gang (Blackberry created and owns the Gang DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING FROM IT!) This Gang is known for assassinating members of the AHA Cult,they also steal from random dragons coming down the street.They save hybrid dragonets from the AHA Cult as well!They will save any Hybrid that is being attacked by the AHA Cult. NightHaunter Iceflow Circuit Kraken Sap Rose(Formerly) The Claw of Light (Created and owned by Nightshifter The NightWing. Yes, you may ask for a member on their wall.) The Claw of Light is the backbone of Stonewell's criminal underworld making this gang more like a crime syndicate. To the higher ranking members, Stonewell is their main source of income and is just another key point in taking over Pyrrhia. This gang consists of dragons from all tribes. It is still unknown where in the city they live. Talon Headhunter Echo Mantis Voidflame Cults A couple known Cults in the city are- * AHA(Anti Hybrid Association) Cult- Leader- Raid, Members- Sail, Fang, Desolate, Overlord, Titanic, Wallow, Jasper, Coal, Angelic, Mystery, Raspberry, Beam, Destination, Lost, Anti Hybrid Association Cult Founded by Ambush, father of Raid, the AHA is a cult dedicated to the destruction of all hybrid dragonets and their creators (parents.) They are a violent group and will not hesitate to kill a newborn hybrid, as they occasionally attack orphanages. They believe in a God called The Catastrophe who is said to liberate all unholy creatures, and any crossbreed dragons are considered unholy. The cult members fear the wraith of The Catastrophe, as the religion believes if the world is not purified then The Catastrophe will punish purebreds as well. Raid Sail Fang Desolate Overlord the NightWing Wallow Kambaba Jasper Coal Starseer Juno Angelic Mystery tHe SeaWing Raspberry Beam the SeaWing Wildwhisper(Formerly) The Shadows Teeth This Cult basically all the dragons share beliefs.Ask Blackberry to use or create a character for the Cult. Ruinwatcher-Leader Clearmist-Co Leader Chinook-Member Night Sky-The Blessed Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Places